Wraith in Atlantis
by LeprichaunicDolphin
Summary: 'Sheppard replied whilst chasing after Todd. " Any way, back to the subject, why are you here Todd?" Todd looked up at Sheppard and sighed, "I am here John Sheppard," he said, "Because' Todd has returned to Atlantis for a surprising reason and you'll have to find out what that reason is. Chapter 1 uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Wraith in Atlantis**

"Todd! Haven't seen you in, let me think, two years?! Where've you been?"

"John Sheppard, it is nice to see you as well. I see that you have returned back to the Pegasus Galaxy after being left in the Atlantic Ocean for two months, tell me Sheppard, why did Atlantis not stay in the _Atlantic_ Ocean, after all they have the same name." Todd replied then soon gazed off into all the technology.

"Well yeah I… Well why don't you ask the government that?" Sheppard replied whilst chasing after Todd. " Any way, back to the subject, why're you here Todd?"

Todd looked up at Sheppard and sighed, "I am here Sheppard," he said, "Because my wife is dying."

* * *

**Here's the sneak-peak beginning of my new story, Wraith in Atlantis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wraith in Atlantis;**

**Chapter 2:**

"Whaaat?! You gotta wife Todd?!" Sheppard exclaimed, eager find out what Todd would say to surprise him next!

"That is correct Sheppard. And I will repeat it again. My wife is dying." Todd said in a glum voice. "I need you to save her."

Sheppard just stared at Todd speechless.

"I'll have to go ask Woolsey 's permission first but-"

"No." Todd replied with a stern tone.

"But I need to ask him if I can-" John was cut off again by Todd.

"No Sheppard, You must come alone. But."

"But?" Sheppard repeated.

"But John, you must pretend to-" Todd paused. "You must pretend to be my food."

John stared at Todd, eyes wide and mouth tumbling down to the floor.

"Y-your food! Are you, are you kidding? What if some other Wraith takes me and," John whispered, "Really eats me!"

Todd turned to face Sheppard, "I beg you Sheppard, save my wife and I shall return the favour."

John stared into Todd's hopeful eyes and saw the desperateness.

"Look, Todd I dunno, are you sayin' we both sneak out, grab a puddle jumper and do what fly to what, WraithVille?!" John exclaimed.

"I understood what you were saying up until the part where you said 'WraithVille? I do agree with this plan and I would just like to state, that you don't have a choice in this." Todd remarked.

John looked at Todd and uttered, "OK then."

Sneaking out of the meeting room door, John and Todd scurried through the halls to the Jumper bay to snatch a Puddle-Jumper for their use to save Todd's unfortunate wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wraith in Atlantis;**

**Chapter 2**

"Hold fire!" Woolsey commanded, "John? Is that you?"

Slithering out from the shadows, John replied,

"Yep, it's me Woolsey, I'm just taking Todd here over to the deserted mainland to look around.

"And you're going on your own? With, him?" Woolsey asked.

"Yeah and yeah, we don't wanna be disturbed."

"OK John. But return within an hour." Woolsey ordered.

"We're goin' star gazin' aswell." John added.

"Fine, six hours, no more."

Woolsey wondered off to probably his quarters and John and Todd grabbed a puddle-jumper.

Deep in space moments later…

"John Sheppard they have taken down our shields." Todd observed.

"Well get em' back up! Todd I told you that we'd need Rodney at some point!" John hollered.

"Well if you would prefer we can go back to Atlantis and get him to become my food and go to 'WraithVille' where there shall be millions of Wraith trying to eat him and then he will help save a wraith! Would you like that John Sheppard?!" Todd snapped.

"Well if you put it like that…well we're lucky we got here before these damn darts got to Atlantis!" John yelled.

Wraith darts had snuck through Atlantis' radars and almost attacked Atlantis when John and Todd arrived.

"They've destroyed everything Todd we're gonna get smothered!" John Argued. "We should've-" John was cut-off as the puddle-jumper exploded after being continuously fired at by the Wraith darts…


	4. Chapter 4

**Wraith in Atlantis;**

**Chapter 3**

Previously…

Wraith darts had snuck through Atlantis' radars and almost attacked Atlantis when John and Todd arrived.

"They've destroyed everything Todd we're gonna get smothered!" John Argued. "We shouldn't have-" John was cut-off as the puddle-jumper exploded after being continuously fired at by the Wraith darts…

The Conclusion…

John stared down at his hand and muttered,

"I-I'm glowing! What the-" A gigantic flash of light spread across the exploding jumper and transported John and Todd to a strange looking Alien Ship.

Who knows where...

"Greetings travellers."

John spun around to face the small, yet mysterious silhouette speaking to him.

"Whoa! W-what're you?" He stuttered. The creature stepped out of the shadows and replied,

"I am Hermiod, and what I am, is an Asgardian and you are?"

"My name's John, John Sheppard, I'm a human. And this is my friend-"

"A Wraith! What is a Wraith doing on my ship?!" Hermiod hollered. He stretched is minute finger onto a glistening silver button and sounded an ear popping alarm.

"Look Hermiod, he's one of the good guys like you and me, he won't hurt us." John reassured.

"I will send it into a cell and talk to you only, when you are ready to go, I shall give him back to you and let you go." Hermiod answered, "Take it to cell 4."

John saluted Todd away and turned back to face the miniscule alien.

" John Sheppard, where are you going? You are a Citizen of Atlantis are you not?"

"I am a citizen of Atlantis, but I'm going to rescue someone." John explained.

"And whom might that 'someone' be?" Hermiod questioned.

"A friend," John whispered, "I think. You know-"

"I know what John Sheppard?"

"Nah forget it." John refused.

"I will not forget it." Hermiod argued.

"Fine, but you'll regret wanting to know." John muttered, "We're going to rescue a Wraith, but we'd really like to use one of your shuttles, or something. Cause you know mine just blew up!"

"You do know that we were at war with the Wraith! I will not allow it! Beside I-" Hermiod started but was interrupted by another very important Asgardian.

Hermiod dialled a few buttons and up appeared a hologram.

"Hermiod, I heard that there is a human on your ship. Is this true?" An Asgard asked.

"That is true Thor, the human is like the one named O'Neill we all know," John looked up as the Asgard said Jack's name.

"It is very curious, yet it knows that we are one of 'the good guys'. It wants our help." Hermiod replied. "It wants to save a Wraith!"

The Asgard Thor said something to Hermiod in a different language. Hermiod then turned to John and said,

"Thor would like to speak to you."

John walked up to the life-like hologram and Thor told him that he would let John use one of Hermiod's shuttles as long as he returns it in one piece and that he would owe them something.

"Well you know I'd better be off now but I will keep my promise, and," John turned around and added, "I hope to meet you again."

"I too hope to meet you again." Thor replied.

John was escorted to one of Hermiod's shuttles as Hermiod mumbled something under his breath in a different language and Thor gave a sharp look at him.

* * *

Thank you for reading my 4th Chapter of my Stargate: Atlantis FanFic and I know it has been ages since I last updated but I hope you liked my conclusion to Chapter 3.

Please leave positive reviews and anything that I can improve on.

Thank you again!

xx


End file.
